September Monat
by Sternradio
Summary: Duas amigas vão passar uma semana na Alemanha, com a intenção de ir ao show de seus ídolos, os Tokio Hotel. Mas elas nem imaginam o que as esperam, e muito menos eles.
1. Memórias

_- Ai, que travesseiro estranho... Não é o meu! – _ela pensava, acordando. Permanecia com os olhos fechados, tentando acostumar-se com a luz que entrava pelas frestas da janela do quarto. – _E esse colchão... É muito mole... Nossa! Eu tenho um colchão d'água?!_ – E então, Amanda abre os olhos.

Sua primeira reação é de susto. Aonde havia ido parar seu lustre? E sua parede rosa com fotos espalhadas? E... Desde quando sua cama era de casal?

Esfregou os olhos, e olhou pelo quarto em cada detalhe, até dar-se conta de que havia uma outra cama de casal ao lado da sua, e que nela deitava outra menina, em sono profundo: Laiz. E então ela riu, tapando a boca com as duas mãos para não acordar a amiga. Acalmando-se, e com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto, deitou-se novamente, olhando para o teto e deixou que as memórias da noite anterior viessem à sua mente, como um filme.

*Flashback*

_Elas haviam desembarcado na Alemanha, às 7 da manhã. Deixaram as malas no hotel, tomaram banho e saíram por um rápido tour na cidade. Afinal, já haviam chegado depois do que deveriam, que mal faria conhecer um pouco daquela cidade maravilhosa, chamada Berlim? Foram até a avenida principal, passando de loja em loja, e Amanda, com seu alemão um pouco enrolado, perguntando os preços das coisas, afinal, não voltariam ao Brasil com as mãos abanando, e também, tinham que estar deslumbrantes para a noite. Almoçaram num restaurante, pequeno, porém muito aconchegante, e de comida deliciosa. Passearam mais um pouco, curtindo cada minuto, e voltaram cedo para o hotel, para se arrumarem. Tomaram um outro banho, colocaram maquiagem e se vestiram da maneira mais confortável-chic que puderam imaginar: jeans, tênis, camiseta da banda, uns brincos e pulseiras para dar o glamour e o cabelo preso, para evitar o suor. É isso, estavam prontas para Der Tokio Hotel Konzert._

_Chegaram à fila apenas 5 horas antes do show, e estava enorme, mas a essa altura, isso nem importava tanto. Elas estavam em Berlim, na Alemanha, sozinhas. E estavam prestes a entrar no show de sua banda preferida, prestes a terem a melhor noite de suas vidas!_

_Pularam, dançaram, gritaram, choraram, suaram... E Laiz, com seu jeitinho mais estourado, até arranjou confusão com uma alemãzinha que tentou ultrapassa-la e ficar mais perto do palco. Mas no fim, tudo terminou bem, muito bem! O show foi incrível, quando Bill começou a cantar "Durch Den Monsun" as garotas foram à loucura!_

_Uma pena que não estavam perto o suficiente do palco para serem chamadas por Bill para cantar, mas isso não estragou a noite delas. Nada estragaria aquela noite._

_Terminado o show, as garotas saíram, junto com a multidão para o lado de fora. Tinham o dinheiro para o táxi que as levaria ao hotel, guardado. Esperaram por um que não estivesse ocupado por fãs malucas e barulhentas, mas o mesmo demorava a chegar. Também, com tanta gente... No fim das contas, elas esperaram por quase 3 horas. De verdade, quase 3 horas. O lugar estava praticamente às moscas, o problema era algum táxi aparecer. Estavam conversando animadamente sobre momentos do show, quando escutam um outro grupinho de fãs gritarem histericamente, pois os integrantes da banda haviam saído. Elas não gritaram e nem saíram correndo, ficaram paradas onde estavam, simplesmente olhando petrificadas para seus ídolos que davam autógrafos ao grupo de doidas. Não sabem se foi isso que chamou a atenção deles, ou se eram seus cabelos, agora soltos e desarrumados, suas roupas amassadas e tênis pisoteados. Mas eles foram até elas, e num gesto quase automático, entregaram seus caderninhos para que eles os autografassem. Eles o fizeram sorrindo, quando Tom, o guitarrista, perguntou:_

_- Wie geht's du? _

_- Ah...__ Ah… Wir ist ok. __Und… Und Sie? – responde uma das garotas. Ou talvez as duas._

_- Gut, danke. Wo bist du? – e então ele começou a falar em algo, que no momento, parecia grego._

_- Nós não entendemos. – Amanda responde em inglês._

_- Somos brasileiras. – completa Laiz, na mesma língua._

_- Oh, ok. Warten, bitte. – e Tom chamou seu irmão gêmeo, Bill, para conversar com elas._

_- Olá, como estão?_

_- Bem, e vocês? – a voz das garotas falhava, de tão nervosas._

_- Estamos bem. Gostaram do show? – ele sorriu... Que sorriso._

_As amigas apenas acenaram com a cabeça, parecendo hipnotizadas. Ele riu, percebendo isso._

_- Que bom que gostaram. Bem, temos que ir... Foi bom conhecer vocês, e obrigado!_

_Elas sorriram, observando a banda entrar no ônibus, e o mesmo seguir pela avenida. Entreolharam-se e não conseguiram conter um grito, um misto de alegria, excitação e amor. Abraçaram-se e então, decidiram que iriam andando até o hotel. Não era muito longe, e as ruas eram bem iluminadas, um pouco de cuidado e não haveria perigo._

_*_Fim do Flashback*


	2. Planet Hollywood e Tänzer

Amanda continuava sorrindo, e seu coração explodia de tanta alegria dentro de si. Distraída em pensamentos, assusta-se quando sua amiga levanta num salto, sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando em sua direção.

- STÉ! – ela diz, animada. Sté era um apelido carinhoso, que vinha desde o início da amizade. – TENHO QUE TE CONTAR MEU SONHO!

- Bom dia, Jéjé! – outro apelido. – Você sempre tem os melhores sonhos. Vá em frente! – ela riu.

Obviamente, o sonho de Laiz envolvia o show. Mesmo quando não havia show, os sonhos dela envolviam-no. Depois de muitas risadas, um banho, e um café da manhã divino no restaurante do hotel, as duas amigas saíram para passear. Desta vez, queriam comprar as roupas que encontraram na avenida principal, algumas bijouterias, óculos escuros da moda, bolsas. Bom, elas fizeram um esforço para economizar um bom dinheiro para a viagem, e claro, os pais contribuíram um pouco.

Entraram numa loja super descolada, com uma pintura meio psicodélica, toda colorida, especial em acessórios do estilo from UK, que as garotas adoravam. Ao lado, havia uma loja de acessórios e roupas meio heavy metal, e as meninas dariam uma passadinha lá depois, só por curiosidade.

- Olha que óculos irados, Jé! – diz a menina. – Acho que vou comprar!

- Amiga, olha esse! É meu!

Depois de um bom tempo fazendo compras e algumas sacolas nas mãos, as duas entram na loja heavy metal, observando tudo. Munhequeiras, colares de caveira, cintos de rebites, suspensórios, botas cheias de fivelas e muito mais.

- Isso me lembra as roupas do Bill... – uma delas diz, sorrindo. A outra não diz nada, fica apenas parada olhando para a vitrine. Laiz se vira para olhar também, e mal pode conter o sorriso: Bill estava lá. Ele entrou na loja devagar, estava sozinho. Vestia uma calça jeans surrada, tênis all star, uma jaqueta de couro preta, fechada até o pescoço. Tinha os cabelos soltos, uma touca preta e óculos escuros. Ele não havia notado as meninas na loja, e então, Amanda resolveu tomar a iniciativa, se aproximando apenas uns dois passos, com a amiga atrás de si.

- Bill? – ele as olhou, e não disse nada. – Lembra de nós? As meninas depois do show? Nós, ér... Conversamos um pouco. – ele então, deu um sorriso, parecendo recordar-se.

- Lembro-me sim. Vocês falaram em alemão com o Tom. Como estão? Comprando muito, é? – disse, olhando as sacolas.

- Ah, um pouco... – Ela deu uma risada sem graça. – Eu sou a Amanda, mas pode me chamar de Mandy. – e olhando para a amiga, que ainda sorria. – Esta é a Laiz!

- Ah, olá Mandy e Laiz. – elas riram com o seu sotaque. E ele também. – Gostaram de Berlim?

- Sim, muito. Adoramos, amamos, é lindo. Gostamos. – Laiz falou sem nem respirar, se atrapalhando nas palavras, e Mandy segurou o riso.

- Ah, hahaha, que bom! – ele parecia meio envergonhado, e olhou para a menina. – Olha Laiz, eu não costumo fazer isso, mas vocês parecem legais. O resto da banda está me esperando numa lanchonete aqui perto, querem ir comigo? – as meninas iam dizer que não, por mais que quisessem ir, pois nem conseguiriam falar no meio deles, e Bill interrompeu-as. – Não aceito um "nein" como resposta! – brincou. E com um discreto aceno indicando para que saíssem da loja, finalizou. – Vamos!

As meninas o seguiram pela rua, sem conseguir conter a excitação. Sorriam o tempo todo, riam à toa, e ele parecia divertir-se com isso. Apenas alguns minutos de caminhada, e chegaram à lanchonete. "Planet Hollywood" era o lugar, elas mal podiam acreditar. Ao entrarem, ficaram vidradas. No teto, uma moto pendurada, nas paredes, autógrafos e fotos dos artistas mais idolatrados no mundo, luzes coloridas, uma decoração estilo "Rock Anos 80". Era maravilhoso.

Numa mesa ao fundo, elas puderam identificar os outros três integrantes da banda. Eles estavam rindo de alguma coisa, Amanda e Laiz sentiram-se até incomodadas achando que poderia ser delas, mas não era. Georg havia deixado cair refrigerante nas calças, e na verdade, parecia outra coisa. Nem elas conseguiram segurar o riso, ao ver o garoto levantando da mesa e indo em direção ao banheiro masculino, do outro lado. Bill também ria.

Chegaram mais perto e Tom e Gustav levantaram-se para cumprimentá-las. Como se fosse necessário. Elas mal conseguiam falar, jamais haviam se imaginado nessa situação. Elas não eram mais simples fãs de Tókio Hotel. Eram fãs-de-Tokio-Hotel-que-o-Bill-havia-chamado-pra-sair-e-se-encontrarem-com-Tom-Georg-e-Gustav-no-Planet-Hollywood! Ou, pelo menos era isso que se passava na mente delas. Sentaram-se, uma do lado da outra. Amanda de frente para Tom, Laiz de frente para o Gustav, e Bill ao seu lado, ficando de frente para Georg, que ainda não havia voltado.

Tom olhava para Amanda com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios. Ela parecia envergonhada, estava com as mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa, e olhava fixamente para elas, como se fossem interessantes. Ele deu um suspiro, e disse:

- Sprichst du Deutsch? – seu tom de voz era zombeteiro.

- Ja, hmm... Ein wenig... – o alemão da menina era quase perfeito, fazendo o sorriso dele, desaparecer.

- Wie heisst du?

- Elas se chamam Amanda, - interrompe Bill, apontando para a primeira menina. – e Laiz. – aponta para a segunda. – E são brasileiras, Tom. Não vamos torturá-las com alemão, ok?

- Meu inglês é horrível... – resmungou o gêmeo, fazendo uma careta desgostosa.

- Se vire! Tenha dó das garotas! – ele sorriu e piscou na direção de Laiz, que ficou visivelmente vermelha. Mandy encarou Tom com um sorrisinho nos lábios, e quando seus olhos se encontraram, a menina desviou os seus depressa.

Nesse momento, Georg retorna do banheiro, com as mãos cruzadas em frente ao seu corpo, tentando esconder a frente da calça molhada. Ele ria descontroladamente da besteira que tinha feito.

- Oh, ich kann nicht glauben ich… - e olhou para as meninas. – Hallo!

- Aah, Georg. Bill não nos deixa mais falar em alemão por causa de nossas amigas brasileiras! – Tom mostra a língua. – Que, por acaso, falam alemão muito bem. – ele levanta uma sobrancelha, olhando para a garota à sua frente. – Vire-se com seu inglês.

- Hahaha, ok. Olá, como estão? – ele diz, meio receoso, meio contente pela companhia. – Me lembro de dar autógrafos a vocês ontem.

- Ah, olá! Estamos bem! – elas falaram em coro, rindo em seguida.

- Amanda e Laiz! Antes que você pergunte... – disse Gustav, enquanto o amigo sentava-se ao seu lado. – Sie scheinen fein.

- Nós entendemos! – Amanda riu. – Que bom que nos acham legais! – Gustav ficou um pouco vermelho, mas não se deixou abalar.

O garoto de longas rastas olhou para o lado e soltou um riso debochado. Mandy – e todo o mundo – conhecia sua fama de "pegador", e ele era realmente irresistível. Ela, apenas, não seria mais uma. Já havia chegado tão longe, o que custa mais um desafio?

Bill mirava as garotas com ternura, mas era visível um brilho extra em seu olhar quando o dirigia à Laiz. Mais visível ainda, era a retribuição dela ao gesto: bochechas rosadas, olhar hipnotizado e um sorriso.

Para Georg e Gustav, restaram as garotas sentadas numa mesa ao lado, que olhavam e riam e cochichavam. Os dois piscaram antes de se levantarem e irem até elas, que agora pareciam bem animadas, sustentando sorrisos marotos... Isso com certeza acabaria em "Reden".

Um garoto loiro, de olhos penetrantes e bem azuis entra, atraindo a atenção de todas as meninas no local, inclusive das amigas brasileiras. Ele olhou na direção da mesa onde estavam, e seu olhar cruzou com o de Amanda, que dessa vez não desviou. Deu um sorriso, e recostou-se no banco estofado, enquanto o menino se aproximava com passos lentos.

- Hallo. – ele disse, estendendo a mão.

- Olá. – ela levou a sua até a dele, apertando-a delicadamente.

- Qual é o seu nome? – seu inglês era perfeito.

- Me chame de Mandy. E o seu?

- Michael. Onde está hospedada?

Eles trocaram telefones e endereços, e marcaram um encontro para mais tarde. O garoto foi embora, se despedindo com um beijo nas costas da mão da brasileira. Quando ele saiu, ela e Laiz trocaram olhares comprometedores, e diversos comentários, em português, sobre Michael surgiram. Enquanto demonstrava euforia na conversa com a amiga, Amanda sentia o olhar de Tom sério, e fixo sobre si.

Ficaram mais um pouco no Planet Hollywood e então os rapazes as deixaram na porta do hotel. Ao entrarem no quarto, Amanda jogou-se na cama e ria alto, falando com a amiga:

- Você viu como ele me olhou? Ah! E o jeito como ele olhava para o Michael?! Ele estava espumando de raiva! Logo sairia fogo pelas rastas! – Laiz sentou-se na beira da cama da garota, rindo.

- Mas você acha que vai dar certo? Não é como se ele tivesse se apaixonado à primeira vista.

- Eu não quero que ele se apaixone, só quero que ele me dê valor! – ela senta ao lado da amiga, e pega suas mãos, demonstrando euforia. – O Tom não está acostumado a ser rejeitado, vou fazê-lo correr atrás!

- O Tom não está acostumado a correr atrás...

- E também não está acostumado a perder! – e então ela levante, apressando-se até o banheiro para tomar banho.

Laiz se deita lentamente, e dá uma gargalhada alta, sem poder conter o misto de emoções e o turbilhão de pensamentos no momento. Ela esperava apensar uma semana com sua amiga, passeando num país novo, comprando, visitando monumentos famosos e tirando fotos, muitas fotos. Mas, nunca isso! Agora ela estava lá, pegando intimidade com o homem de sua vida, tão perto dele quanto sempre quis estar! E tudo o que ela consegue fazer é agir estúpida, sorrir como boba, rir à toa e responder coisas sem sentido quando lhe perguntam algo. Mas nada importa, não quando Bill a encara com seus olhos escuros brilhando e sorri, com aquele sorriso encantador. Ela escuta Amanda cantando no chuveiro, uma versão zoada de "Ich bin nich' ich" que dizia: "Ixi, vou fazer xixi, aqui no peniii... No pinico do alien! Vá fazer xixi no dia, oh, o meu xixiii... No pinico sai!", e começa a rir. Às vezes ela não conseguia acreditar nas besteiras que a amiga dizia e fazia. Tanto que, oras, ela estava na Alemanha e, poderia-se dizer, estava amiga do Tokio Hotel! E do Bill! Ah, Bill...

Laiz escuta a porta do banheiro destrancar, e vê a outra menina saindo, enrolada na toalha. Esteve tão absorta em pensamentos que nem viu o tempo passar.

- Brr, que friozinho. Vou me trocar antes que congele! – diz Amanda, começando a se vestir. – Você não vai tomar banho? – ela indaga.

- Pra quê? Tomo antes de me deitar...

- Você vai comigo, Jéjé. – sabe os emoticons de MSN? Um bem impaciente? Essa era a cara dela.

- E ficar de vela? Ou melhor, com um homem daqueles, castiçal? – ela brinca.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu só vou sair com ele para fazer ciúmes no Tom, e nada mais. Além disso, eles estarão lá na boate.

- COMO É QUE É? – e em apenas uma fração de segundo, Laiz já estava despida, embaixo do chuveiro quente.

Cerca de uma hora depois, as meninas estavam apenas dando os toques finais no visual, e toca o telefone do quarto. Amanda corre para atender:

- Hallo?

- Herr Michael ist hier. – diz o atendente.

- Oh ok, dankeshön! – ela vira-se para Laiz, colocando o fone no gancho com um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha.

As duas descem, e encontram Michael no saguão do hotel. Ele as cumprimenta cordialmente, e com delicadeza, oferece o braço à Amanda, que aceita. Vão andando até o carro, e em menos de 40 minutos, já chegaram à boate. Sorte delas, estarem num hotel bem no centro da cidade, ou então demorariam horas, com o trânsito da grande Berlim.

O lugar era maravilhoso. Uma boate chic, com uma grande placa iluminada aonde lia-se "Tänzer", o que significa "dançarino", em português. Michael fez apenas um sinal para o segurança diante da enorme fila na entrada, e elas passaram à frente de todos.

- Eu sou o dono daqui, espero que gostem. – e então, virando-se para a acompanhante, completa: - Mandy, Verzeihung, mas vou ter que me ausentar um pouco para uns últimos ajustes. Pode conhecer o lugar com sua amiga, e tudo o que quiserem beber ou comer, é por minha conta.

Elas estavam admiradas com a decoração. Luzes de todas as cores iluminavam o lugar, refletindo nas paredes pretas com detalhes em espirais, prateados. Nos pequenos camarotes havia dois sofás brancos em cada extremidade, uma mesa de centro prateada com um enfeite lindo de velas vermelhas em cima, e mesinhas de canto ao lado dos sofás com abajures acesos, também vermelhos. O bar era imenso, os bartenders faziam apresentações com fogo no momento, e todos aplaudiam. Andaram mais um pouco, e encontraram um corredor estreito, e no fundo havia uma pequena escada, que dava à uma pista de dança grande, e um pequeno palco. Em cima do palco, uma tela de projeção... Na projeção, uma foto... A foto era dos gêmeos Kaulitz.

Elas se entreolharam, finalmente caindo na real. Hoje era 1° de setembro! Aniversário dos gêmeos! Oh Deus!

As amigas não sabiam se riam ou se choravam. Encontraram com eles mais cedo, e nem deram parabéns, esqueceram-se completamente! O quê eles iriam pensar?

Uma pessoa chega por trás delas, e passa os braços ao redor da cintura de Laiz, que rapidamente o repele, para só depois descobrir que era Bill:

- Oh, me desculpe! E me desculpe também por não ter lhe dado os parabéns, eu estava completamente distraída...

- Tudo bem! – ele interrompe, e recebe abraços de aniversário de ambas. – Obrigado. Espero que gostem da festa! – e então olha apenas nos olhos de uma. – Quer dançar, Fraulein? – e beija a mão de Laiz.

- Claro! – ela responde, e Amanda sorri, incentivando-a.

- Onde foi seu acompanhante? Deixou-a sozinha aqui? – diz Tom, aproximando-se da menina que ficara pra trás.

- Na verdade, ele é o dono deste lugar... Disse que precisava cuidar de uns ajustes finais. – ela o olha. – Parabéns pelo seu aniversário, me desculpe por hoje à tarde... – ele sorri em agradecimento.

- E qual será o meu presente? – o menino de rastas pára na frente dela, sorrindo irresistivelmente com o canto dos lábios.

- Se quiser nos encontramos amanhã e compro algo para você e Bill. – ela disse, fingindo não entender.

- O que eu quero, dinheiro não compra.

- O que você quer, eu não vou lhe dar...

- Vai negar meu presente de aniversário? – ele faz uma carinha de cachorro abandonado.

- Seu presente você consegue com qualquer uma. – seu tom era desafiador.

- E vou conseguir de você. – ele replica à altura.

- Eu não sou qualquer uma. – ela pisca e sorri, antes de virar-se para procurar Michael.

Laiz e Bill estavam dançando animados ao som de Lily Allen, e divertiam-se bastante. Ela estava muito tímida no início, mas agora mais descontraída, sentia-se incrivelmente à vontade com Bill. Dançavam juntinhos, às vezes ele pousava as mãos na cintura dela, trazendo-a para perto, às vezes a abraçava pelas costas, seduzindo com seu jeito divertido.

Não trocavam uma palavra sequer, ambos estavam apenas aproveitando este momento juntos, e um diálogo não era necessário para saber o que queriam.

Bill aproximou seu rosto lentamente do dela, enquanto seus braços agarravam a cintura da garota, e os lábios roçaram levemente. Ela fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelos instintos e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, pressionando seus lábios mais aos dele. Os pés pararam de se mover, e os dois ficaram simplesmente parados no meio da pista de dança, atraindo os olhares de todos ao redor. Eles se beijavam com vontade, como se dependessem disso para viver, e ao mesmo tempo, com carinho, com... Amor. O homem grudou-se ainda mais a ela, indo contra as leis da física, provando que dois corpos podem ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço.

Amanda dirigiu-se até o bar, pediu um drink e ficou sentada em um dos banquinhos em frente ao balcão, observando quem passava. Alguém vem por trás, e tampa seus olhos, e de imediato, a menina reconhece o perfume de Michael. Ela se vira, e dá de cara com o homem, sorrindo:

- Pronto Mandy... Quer dançar? – ele dá uma piscadela.

- Claro!

O casal segue de mãos dadas até a pista, aonde Bill e a outra brasileira dançam animados, trocando alguns beijinhos durante a música. Michael passa os braços pela cintura da companheira, que dá uma olhada rápida para trás, e vê Tom agarrando uma outra garota, quase que com brutalidade. Ela se vira, deixando-se levar pelo momento e, com os braços ao redor do pescoço do homem, começa a seguir seus passos lentos.

Dançavam juntinhos, uma música bem devagar. Amanda fecha os olhos, sentindo a respiração do outro em sua bochecha.

- Você está linda. – ele sussurra, antes de dirigir os lábios ao encontro dos da menina.

Porém, antes de qualquer contato entre as duas bocas, ambos são bruscamente separados por alguém que esbarrou. A brasileira piscou várias vezes antes de ver quem era, e então, Tom passa depressa entre eles, indo em direção à porta de saída dos fundos. Olhando para Michael como se pedisse desculpas, ela saiu atrás do guitarrista.

Abriu a porta, e viu que o lugar era como um beco sem saída, mas não como aqueles de filmes, em que usavam os fundos como lixão. Era até limpinho, as paredes eram pintadas de branco, e havia um sofá velho e rasgado ao fundo. Tom estava sentado nele, curvado, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e com a cabeça abaixada.

- Tom...

- Saia daqui. – disse grosseiramente. Vendo que a menina não se mexeu, continuou. – O quê você pensa que está fazendo? Tentando me deixar com ciúmes, é? Acha mesmo que vou me apaixonar por você? – ela fez menção de falar, e ele levantou, fazendo um gesto para que esperasse. Foi até ela, e a empurrou na parede, segurando seus braços firmemente, mas sem machucar. Aproximou a boca de seu ouvido. – Você é como qualquer outra pra mim.

- Então por que se importa tanto? – ela desafiou, com a voz fraca. Estava desnorteada com a proximidade dele.

- Você ainda vai implorar pra me ter. Como qualquer outra vagabunda dessa cidade.

Amanda o encara, séria. Estava lutando contra as lágrimas, e estava obtendo sucesso. Não se deixaria abalar na frente dele. Soltou-se e foi de volta a pista. Se despediu de Michael e Bill dizendo que não se sentia bem e queria deitar-se. Apenas Laiz sabia que algo havia acontecido, e combinou de conversar com a amiga quando ela voltasse ao hotel.

A brasileira pegou um táxi, e chegou rápido ao quarto, para o seu alívio. Trocou de roupa, e se jogou na cama, não se permitindo derramar uma única lágrima pelo garoto de rastas. Adormeceu depressa, ignorando qualquer pensamento sobre o que acabara de acontecer.


	3. Quartos de Hotel

Acordou cedo no dia seguinte, e viu Laiz adormecida na cama ao seu lado. Sentiu-se feliz pela amiga, ao ver que ela sustentava um leve sorriso ao dormir. Levantou sem fazer barulho e seguiu até o banheiro para tomar um banho. Entrou, trancou a porta e foi se olhar no espelho. Encarou a si mesma por intermináveis minutos, tentando encontrar algo que desse motivo para Tom tê-la comparado à uma vagabunda. O quê ela havia feito de errado? Ao contrário, ela não havia feito absolutamente nada, nem sequer beijou alguém. Certo, certo... Ela estava prestes a beijar Michael, mas ainda sim, isso faria dela uma vagabunda?! É claro que não!

Pela primeira vez desde ontem... Deixou que uma lágrima escorresse por sua face. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seu coração se partir em pedaços, sentiu-se mais forte e mais determinada a atingir seu objetivo. Ela provaria à Tom que não era uma vagabunda, faria ele lhe dar o valor que era merecia.

Entrou no banho, evitando cantar para não acordar a amiga. Saiu do chuveiro e se vestiu. Deixou um bilhete para Laiz, que dizia: "_Me ligue quando acordar. Fui dar uma volta. Te conto tudo depois. Beijos.", _e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta sem barulho.

Olhou em direção ao elevador, e viu que a porta se abria. Correu para não perder a chance e esbarrou em alguém que saía, caindo no chão. Olhou para cima para pedir desculpas e se reparou com um garoto de boné, longas rastas loiras e roupas largas.

- Ah, é você. – disse, disfarçando o coração acelerado.

- Ah, hm... Ja. – ele respondeu, parecendo sem jeito. Estendeu a mão, e completou em tom gentil, porém envergonhado: - Desculpe. Quer ajuda?

- Não, obrigada. – e ela se levanta sozinha. – O quê faz aqui? Por que não me avisaram que estava subindo?

- E quem disse que eu vim para te ver? – ele riu, olhando-a com uma sobrancelha levantada. A brasileira simplesmente cruzou os braços, impaciente: - Certo. Não te avisaram porque eu não queria que avisassem. Eu aluguei um quarto no hotel só para subir aqui. Satisfeita?

- E como sabia em que quarto eu estava?

- Hmm, acredito que Laiz deixou escapar ontem à noite. – ele sustentava uma expressão de criança que acabara de aprontar.

- Certo. Perdeu seu tempo. Agora, se puder me dar licença... – ela fez menção de entrar no elevador, mas ele bloqueou a entrada.

- Você vem comigo.

- Há! Com certeza. – ela andou em direção até a porta que dava acesso às escadas, e ele correu, puxando-a pelo braço em seguida.

- Você vem. Por favor. – encarou-a suplicante. – Preciso... Te dizer uma coisa.

Ela não respondeu, simplesmente entrou no elevador com ele, que subia mais dois andares. A porta se abriu e ambos saíram, seguindo para um quarto, provavelmente o que ele havia alugado. A suíte era enorme, belamente decorada. Uma cama de casal ao centro, com um criado-mudo de cada lado, um abajur em cima de cada. Em frente à cama, um sofá de dois lugares. Ao lado do sofá, um móvel com uma TV de plasma em cima. Num canto, um pequeno frigobar. Um estreito e pequeno corredor à esquerda, tinha armários embutidos em uma das paredes e a porta que dava acesso ao banheiro em frente. O quarto era decorado em tons pastéis, com ênfase no creme.

Tom passou por ela, dando um sorriso e jogando-se na cama com um salto. A menina foi até o sofá, sentando-se de frente pra ele, as pernas e braços cruzados. O guitarrista a encarava de volta, com um sorriso nos lábios que aos poucos foi desaparecendo. Deu um suspiro impaciente, e rapidamente sentou na beira da cama.

- Olha, - ele começou, sem jeito. – eu queria pedir perdão pelo o que disse ontem, na boate. Você não é uma vagabunda, e não queria que pensasse isso. Eu estava de cabeça quente, e não pensei antes de falar. – vendo que ela ainda esperava que ele falasse, completou: - É isso. Me perdoa?

- Eu não sei... – seu coração estava completamente derretido, mas ela não poderia demonstrar isso. – Você me magoou muito, sabia? Eu não sou uma vagabunda qualquer.

- Eu sei que não é! Por isso estou pedindo perdão. – Tom começava a ficar com as bochechas coradas. – Não sou bom nisso, não me faça pedir de novo. – ele abaixou a cabeça, fitando o chão.

- Haha, certo.

E então, ele voltou a olhar pra ela. Deu um sorriso, provavelmente o mais bonito que Amanda já o vira dar. Não era um sorriso maroto, nem irônico ou nada do tipo. Era um sorriso sincero, simplesmente. Ele levantou, indo até ela. Ajoelhou-se em sua frente, e ela permanecia sentada, sem reação. Não fez nada de romântico, não foi como se sinos tocassem, ou estrelinhas brilhassem em volta de ambos. Mas, segurando o rosto da menina gentilmente, ele levou seus lábios aos dela.

Primeiro, deu uma mordida leve em seu lábio inferior. Depois, roçou sua boca na dela, devagar. A menina sentia os movimentos dele com intensidade, por conta do piercing pressionando sua boca. Iniciou um beijo lento, intensificando-o aos poucos, até incendiar completamente. Passava a mão livre na coxa dela, que tinha os braços em volta de seu pescoço, e o acariciava com as unhas suavemente, lhe causando arrepios.

Percebendo aonde aquilo iria terminar, Mandy parou o beijo.

- Não... – ela ia dizer, com a voz fraca.

- O quê?! Vai me rejeitar de novo?! – ele levantou bruscamente, arrumando o boné diversas vezes, num gesto nervoso. – Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Amanda! – o rosto dele estava vermelho, e sua respiração não estava regularizada. E nem a dela.

- Não é isso, é... É que...– ela não sabia ao certo o que dizer.

- Certo. Você conseguiu o que queria. – ele esbravejou. – Queria que Tom Kaulitz fosse te procurar, queria beijá-lo e cair fora, pra contar vantagens às suas amigas, não é?! Pois bem, pode voltar para o seu país! Geh!

Ela se levantou e virou-se para a saída. Colocou a mão na maçaneta, pronta para ir embora, mas desabou. Caiu no choro, e sentou-se no chão, com o rosto entre as mãos, envergonhada pelo que estava acontecendo. Tom foi correndo até ela, e agachou ao seu lado, lhe dando um abraço e confortando-a. Deu leves beijinhos na sua bochecha, e sussurrou pedidos de desculpa em seu ouvido.

- Eu perco a cabeça quando fico nervoso, e... Bem, ultimamente eu tenho ficado muito nervoso perto de você. Isso nunca... – ele não terminou a frase.

- Vai ser isso toda vez? Você sempre vai dar um jeito de me magoar? É isso? – ela o olhou, com os olhos lacrimejantes. – O quê quer de mim, afinal? Num momento, está me expulsando, e no outro me abraça! Você... Ah. ARGH! – ela soltou. – Eu queria que você sentisse ciúmes de mim, certo? Mas não... Não quero que se apaixone, só quero que me dê valor! Eu não sou qualquer uma, Kaulitz. Mas ao que parece, isso nunca vai acontecer. Quando você não consegue o que quer, fica todo bravinho, diz o que vem à cabeça, sem nem se importar se está ferindo os sentimentos de alguém. – ele escutou calado. Nesse momento, seu celular começou a tocar, e no identificador de chamadas lia-se "Laiz". – Amiga? Sim, sim, estou choran... Não, ainda estou no hotel. Longa história, estou indo te encontrar, me espera aí... Ok, ok. – e desligou.

Olhou para o garoto à sua frente e se levantou. Secou as lágrimas e abriu a porta, saindo sem dizer uma palavra. Se arrependia de ter "brincado" com ele, de tê-lo feito sentir ciúmes, ou pelo menos, ter tentado. Tom Kaulitz não amava, só sabia machucar, ou pelo menos, era assim que ela se sentia agora.

Retornou ao quarto, e chorou deitada no colo da melhor amiga, que lhe fazia carinho e consolava.

- Sté, eu vou sair com o Bill. Quer ir conosco?

- Não, não... Obrigada. Mas hoje acho que vou ficar aqui, assistindo TV ou lendo... Não quero ver ninguém, me desculpa...

- Não precisa se desculpar, amiga, eu te entendo. Qualquer coisa, sabe que pode me ligar, não é? – Amanda assentiu. – Certo. Eu te amo, e se cuide. – Laiz se despediu dando um beijo na testa da amiga, e foi se encontrar com o vocalista.

Bill a estava esperando na porta do hotel, cumprimentou-a com um delicado beijo.

- Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

- Melhor impossível! E você?

- Não consegui dormir... Passei a noite pensando em nós. – ambos tinham as bochechas coradas. – E então, aonde vamos almoçar?

- Oras, eu não conheço nada por aqui! – ele riu. – Mas em qualquer lugar, pra mim tá bom!

- Nein! – ele fez uma careta de bravo. – Eu não vou te levar em qualquer lugar! Vou te levar no melhor!

_ Bill, não seja absurdo. Nada de gastar dinheiro à toa comigo. Existem muitos restaurantes bons e que não são caros! Ontem, eu e a Mandy almoçamos...

- Shh. – ele a interrompeu, colocando o dedo indicador levemente sobre os lábios da menina. – Eu já sei aonde te levar. – Ele abriu a porta do banco passageiro de sua BMW, para que ela entrasse, indo em seguida para o outro banco e dirigindo até o restaurante.

Era um lugar chique, decorado em tons de vermelho e cinza. Um ambiente clássico, e Laiz ficou observando os garçons que passavam com a comida, que parecia deliciosa. Olhou para o acompanhante, praticamente boquiaberta e balbuciou:

- Você está louco? Isso... Deve... Ser... – Bill ia guiando-a até a mesa que estava reservada para eles. – Muito caro. – ela terminou ao sentar-se. Tudo o que ele fazia, era rir. Ria dela como se ir à um restaurante chique desses fosse algo totalmente normal do dia-a-dia.

O almoço transcorreu normalmente, conversaram bastante, deram muitas risadas. Especialmente Bill, que mau se agüentava com o jeito atrapalhado da menina. Quando terminaram de comer, ela foi rapidamente ao banheiro para ligar para a amiga, pois estava preocupada. O celular chamava, chamava, chamava, e ninguém atendia. Ela ligou umas três vezes, e nada... Imaginou que Amanda talvez estivesse dormindo, ou teria saído para dar umas voltas e esfriar a cabeça, então relaxou e não insistiu. À noite estaria de volta ao quarto, e tudo seria explicado.

Ela e Bill saíram do restaurante e foram a um shopping próximo, passear e talvez pegar um cinema mais tarde. Estava sendo uma tarde maravilhosa, ela mal podia esperar para dividir tudo com a outra brasileira mais tarde.

Amanda não estava dormindo, pois não conseguia. Não estava deitada, pois se sentia inquieta. Não havia ido passear, porque não sentia vontade. E ela não estava sozinha. Estava sentada no chão, com Michael à sua frente. Ele havia chego para saber se ela se sentia melhor, pois saiu correndo na noite passada, e a encontrou chorando. Conversaram abertamente, e Mandy contou tudo sobre o "plano" com Tom.

- Ah, eu entendo... – ela percebeu que Michael estava magoado.

- Me perdoe, eu me arrependo tanto... Você é um cara legal, e não merece alguém que faz o que eu fiz, me perdoe...

- Está tudo bem, mesmo. Vamos... Vamos ser amigos... Certo? – ele disse, e pegou nas mãos dela. Amanda se aproximou e deu um beijo amigável nas bochechas do rapaz, e logo em seguida ouviu a porta do quarto bater. Ela devia tê-la esquecido aberta ao deixar o amigo entrar, e alguém deve ter entrado por engano e deixado-a bater quando fechou. Ambos sorriram, e o celular da garota começou a tocar. Ela viu que era sua melhor amiga, mas preferiu não atender, para não interromper a conversa com o homem que a visitava. Poderia explicar tudo depois e sabia que ela iria entender.

Laiz e Bill assistiram à um filme de comédia, e estavam já no estacionamento do shopping, comentando as cenas mais engraçadas e rindo. Entraram no carro, e Bill a beijou passionalmente. Ela estava com o coração a mil por hora, pois dentro do cinema já havia rolado um clima mais quente entre o casal. Mas estava tentando disfarçar, imaginando o que ele pensaria. As carícias tornaram-se mais intensas, as mãos dele adentraram a fina blusa branca que ela usava, os seus dedos frios percorrendo a pele quente dela, marcando-a à ferro em brasa. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, e o mesmo culminou num gemido baixo que ela soltou no ínfimo segundo que seus lábios se separaram para que pegassem ar. Eles se encararam, e a menina estava perdida nos olhos do rapaz. Olhos brilhantes, cor de chocolate, delirantes. Um olhar que lhe despertava felicidade, paixão... Desejo.

Talvez eles fossem muito parecidos, talvez Bill tenha lido seus pensamentos, ou melhor, talvez pensasse o mesmo que ela. Acionou o carro, e dirigiu rápido até o hotel.

- _Espero que a Sté não se incomode de ficar no quarto vago de Tom esta noite... _– a garota pensou, sorrindo.

Não demoraram muito tempo para chegar, e apressados, deixaram a BMW branca com o motorista do Vallet, que o colocou no estacionamento. O elevador estava à espera deles, no térreo, e de dentro dele, saía Tom. Sorrindo para Laiz, o gêmeo correu até o irmão.

- Tom, você já deu o check out na suíte?

- Ainda não. Quer usá-la? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, dando um sorriso cínico.

- Na verdade, nós queríamos ficar no quarto da Laiz. Ér, ela se sente mais à vontade, as roupas dela estão lá, e... Ah. – ele ficou vermelho e não terminou a frase. – Pode tirar a Mandy de lá? CADÊ A AMANDA? – só então ele viu que o irmão estava sozinho.

- Ela? HÁ. Não quero saber, nós... Brigamos, quer dizer, foi bem estranho, eu não sei o que deu na gente... – ele encarou o moreno. – E agora Michael-o-lindo-do-pedaço está aqui e... Não importa. Eu a tiro de lá, suba em 10 minutos. – deu um sorrisinho acenando para Laiz de longe e voltou para o elevador, subindo.

Abriu a porta do quarto, viu que a menina e Michael ainda estavam sentados e riam como se fossem velhos amigos. Amanda o encarou, e o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto completamente. Michael virou-se para trás, e sua expressão também não era de felicidade.

- Desculpem interromper os pombinhos, - ele começou, bem irônico. – Mas, hm, Laiz e Bill querem usar o quarto. – tentou segurar uma risadinha. – E não é legal vocês ficarem aqui... A não ser que queiram assistir, é claro.

- Ah, e Mandy, já está na minha hora... Vou abrir a boate hoje, me desculpe, prometo que volto para conversarmos amanhã... – eles sorriram novamente.

- Sim, volte, aposto que ela adora a sua companhia.

- É, eu adoro. – Amanda retrucou, porém não olhava para Tom. – Vamos sair daqui, haha.

Levantaram-se, e Michael se despediu rápido, indo ao elevador e então descendo. Tom a olhava da cabeça aos pés, tentando reprimir as sensações que sentia. Ela trajava apenas uma camiseta rosa, e um shorts preto, curto. A garota calçou uns chinelos Havaianas, e fechou a porta do quarto.

- Me empresta seu quarto esta noite, para que eu não tenha que dormir no corredor? Por favor? – ela pediu, olhando na direção oposta à que ele se encontrava.

- Eu ficarei lá também, pode dormir no sofá. – ele riu, indo até as escadas. Ela o seguia, subindo os primeiros degraus.

- Sofá?! Está falando sério? – seu tom era de indignação.

- Não acho que vai querer dividir a cama comigo, depois de hoje à tarde.

- Você poderia ser cavalheiro e dormir você mesmo no sofá. – ela riu. – Mas, isso é impossível.

- É, é impossível, Amanda. – continuavam subindo, faltava pouco. – Pegou seu pijama?

- Ah, esqueci. Não importa, durmo assim mesmo. – ela fez uma careta, mas não se importou muito.

- Como quiser.

Chegaram ao corredor, e o garoto destrancou a porta, abrindo espaço para que ela entrasse. Foi direto ao sofá, tirando o chinelo e se deitando. Fechou os olhos, e o escutou trancar tudo e ir ao banheiro. Não falou nada, nem se moveu. Simplesmente ficou lá pensando, esperando o tempo passar.

O vocalista observava Laiz enquanto ela abria o zíper de seu casaco, retirando-o. O quarto estava propositalmente mal iluminado, o que dava um ar mais sexy ao ambiente. Estavam deitados, ela por cima dele. Parecia que o ar não lhe era o suficiente, estava ofegante e tinha as mãos tremendo enquanto tirava as roupas dele. Ela mesma estava só de calça jeans e sutiã. E mal podia esperar para se livrar disso.

Ele começou a beijar seu pescoço de forma sensual, mordendo de leve, e passando a língua suavemente, causando-lhe arrepios. Ela soltava gemidos baixinhos ao pé de seu ouvido, e sentia como isso o deixava louco. Suas mãos percorriam o corpo, agora seminu, dele e as dele buscavam desesperadas o botão da calça, para retirá-la. Logo, todas as peças que vestiam os corpos do casal, estavam no chão, amassadas e jogadas de qualquer jeito ao pé da cama.

Suor, respirações ofegantes. Gemidos, beijos urgentes. Os movimentos combinando perfeitamente, seguindo um ritmo apressado. Calor, calor.

Tom estava no banho, e os minutos pareciam uma eternidade. A menina começou a andar de um lado pro outro tentando acalmar os nervos. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia raiva na presença dele, ela se sentia tão bem. Gostava quando ele falava com ela, gostava do som da sua voz e de como ela se sentia. Gostava quando ele estava com ciúmes, e nossa, gostava de seu beijo... E que beijo. Ela sabia que queria mais, apesar de tentar esconder isso de si mesma. Ao ouvir o chuveiro ser desligado, deitou-se novamente no sofá, imóvel. Ele saiu, apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, e ela espremeu os olhos, para que ele não percebesse que estavam abertos. O corpo dele era perfeito, um tanquinho definido, braços razoavelmente musculosos. Abriu sua mala, haviam algumas roupas lá, que ele trouxe só por precaução. Vestiu a cueca, removendo a toalha em seguida. Dessa vez, Amanda fechou os olhos, mas não conseguiu controlar o instinto de enrubescer. Remexeu-se, incomodada, e o garoto a mirou:

- Está me espionando? – ela não conteve o riso. Seria uma noite longa.

Ele começou a rir descontroladamente, enquanto vestia uma calça, daquela de pijama. Andou até ela, sentando na beira do sofá, colocando uma das mãos na perna da menina.

- Não adianta esconder, - ele disse entre risadas. – estava mesmo a me espionar, não é?

- Não... Deu... Pra Evitar... – Amanda abriu os olhos, limpando as lágrimas que caíam, de tanto rir. – Des... Desculpa... – e ria ainda mais.

Tom não respondeu, mas sua mão subiu de sua perna até a cintura, enquanto ele se apoiava com a outra, inclinando seu corpo por cima do dela até seus lábios se encontrarem num beijo carinhoso. Separaram-se apenas poucos centímetros, para se encararem. Ambos tinham as bochechas coradas, um sorriso nos lábios, e Amanda estava perdida no olhar do garoto à sua frente. Ele a fitava com carinho, como nunca antes. E ele estava lindo... Sem camisa, as rastas presas no alto da cabeça, trajando apenas a calça de pijama preta. Tentou manter seus olhos nos dele, mas seu olhar baixou para a barriga descoberta do rapaz sem que ela percebesse, fazendo-o rir novamente. Pegou sua mão e sussurrou:

- Pode deitar na cama, eu durmo no sofá. – ela sorriu, e o empurrou levemente para longe, levantando e se deitando na metade esquerda no colchão macio.

- Deita comigo? – suas bochechas coraram ainda mais. Também sorrindo, ele andou até ela, e a abraçou. Apagou o único abajur aceso do quarto, ao lado da cama, e fechou os olhos, desejando-lhe boa noite.


	4. Magdeburg

Já era de manhã, e Bill e Laiz acordaram com alguém que batia insistentemente na porta. O moreno se levantou preguiçoso, e foi se arrastando para ver quem era. Mal destrancara a porta, e Tom entrou furioso no quarto.

- Desculpem, pombinhos. – ele evitava olhar para o quarto totalmente bagunçado, e apenas encarava o irmão, que vestia só a cueca. – Mas já são 9 horas da manhã, e a Amanda precisa se trocar. Afinal, ela não pode ficar usando as minhas roupas o dia todo.

Encostada no batente, ela estava vestindo o shorts da noite passada, e uma camiseta vermelha de Tom, larga e quase até os joelhos, e tinha os cabelos molhados. A amiga deu risada ao vê-la vestida dessa forma, e de repente sua expressão foi de surpresa:

- Vocês... Vocês... Também? – Laiz estava boquiaberta.

- Não, sua boba. Eu tomei banho, e não tinha roupa! – ela mostrou a língua. E olhou para o acompanhante da amiga. – Bela cueca, Bill. – todos os presentes riram.

- Certo, obrigado. – o vocalista enrubesceu. Pegou suas roupas e vestiu-as, beijando Laiz ternamente como despedida.

Amanda e Tom despediram-se com o olhar, e os quatro combinaram de se encontrar mais tarde para almoçarem juntos. Quando fecharam a porta, as amigas soltaram um grito animado, abraçando-se e começaram a contar tudo uma pra outra, nos mínimos detalhes.

Riram muito juntas, e até quando Laiz foi tomar banho, deixou a porta do banheiro aberta, para não cortarem o assunto. Arrumaram-se, Amanda dobrou a blusa do amigo (ela insistia em chamá-lo assim) para devolvê-la, e saíram para o saguão do hotel. Achavam que os gêmeos estariam lá, mas apenas um motorista esperava por elas. O carro era uma grande Land Rover, prata com detalhes em preto. Bancos revestidos em couro, detalhes em madeira por dentro do carro, painel bem iluminado. No som, tocava Sammy Deluxe. Com certeza, o CD era do Tom.

- Estão com fome? Os meninos mandaram um lanche para vocês. Provavelmente chegaremos lá à hora do jantar.

- Er... "Lá", seria aonde, exatamente? – Laiz perguntou, aflita.

- Perdão, garotas. Pediram-me que não dissesse. – o motorista piscou para elas, e ligou o carro, saindo em disparada pelas grandes avenidas. Quando as meninas se deram conta, estavam na estrada.

Se entreolharam, e sorriram. O que será que eles estavam aprontando dessa vez? Elas tentavam ler as placas no caminho, mas o carro estava rápido demais, e o balanço do motor chegava a dar sono. Cada uma encostou em uma janela, olhando o movimento do outro lado, e, perdidas em pensamentos adormeceram. A última coisa que Amanda lembra de ter visto, era o pôr-do-sol, além de uma placa que dizia "Magdeburg 80 km".

- Laiz? – ela remexeu-se no banco do carro. – AMOR! – sentiu que alguém lhe fazia cócegas. Abriu os olhos, e era Bill. – Acorde, bela adormecida. Minha mãe quer te conhecer. – ela arregalou os olhos, e olhou para o lado, procurando pela amiga, que não estava.

- Su... Sua mãe?

- É, bobinha! Amanda já está lá com o Tom! – ele estendeu a mão. – Venha!

A menina saiu do carro, quase tremendo, de tão nervosa que estava. Finalmente ficaria cara-a-cara com a "Tia Simone" e o "Tio Gordon". Oh-Meu-Deus!

A casa deles era maravilhosa. Havia um lindo jardim na frente da casa, com um pequeno balanço, que na verdade era um pneu pendurado numa árvore por uma corda. A sala de estar possuía decoração maravilhosa, em tons de branco e azul. Andando mais um pouco, chegaram à sala de jantar. Amanda estava sentada na mesa ao lado de Tom, e deu um sorriso quando a amiga entrou. A mãe dos gêmeos veio a seu encontro, sorrindo e lhe deu um abraço apertado. O padrasto deles estava sentado em uma das pontas da mesa, e sorriu, acenando. Ela estava super envergonhada, e deu uma ajeitada discreta no visual, com medo de que estivesse com "cara de quem acabou de acordar".

Jantaram, uma comida deliciosa, feita pela própria senhora Kaulitz-Trümper. As meninas responderam à várias perguntas, sobre como era o Brasil, sobre o que achavam da Alemanha, e a pior de todas, o que achavam de Bill e Tom. Elas nem sabiam o que responderam, mas parece que se saíram bem, pois estavam sendo super bem recebidas pela família.

Mais tarde, depois de uma longa conversa na sala de estar, as meninas se despediram, alegando que estava ficando tarde, e ainda precisavam pegar estrada.

- Ah, não se incomodem, meninas! – disse a mãe dos gêmeos. – Durmam aqui! Amanda pode deitar-se com Tom, e Laiz no quarto de Bill!

As meninas coraram, e os garotos também. Quer dizer, Tom deu um sorriso, encarando o chão. Deram boa noite aos pais dos gêmeos, e todos subiram para os quartos.

O quarto de Bill era decorado em tons de preto e vermelho, com posters colados por todos os lados, uma escrivaninha com um computador, um armário lotado, e uma cama de solteiro. O de Tom, tinha as paredes brancas, várias guitarras num canto, uma cama no outro, um armário e vários bonés espalhados.

- Eu sei que você não trouxe pijama, - ele começou. – mas eu posso lhe emprestar uma camiseta e uma calça, se quiser.

- Ah, hm, obrigada. Eu... Eu vou querer. – ela respondeu. Estava encabulada, olhando-o tirar a própria blusa.

O garoto seguiu até o armário, e pegou uma camiseta preta, e uma calça de pijama cinza. Ele riu, entregando a roupa para ela, que saiu do quarto para se trocar no banheiro, mas o mesmo estava ocupado.

- Hm, tem gente no banheiro... Você pode esperar lá fora, pra eu me trocar? É rápido!

- Me expulsando do meu próprio quarto, menina? Acho que não, heim. – ele piscou, sorrindo marotamente.

- Por favor? – ela insistiu.

- Nein. Nada feito, Mandy. – agora ele tentava controlar o riso. Ela suspirou impacientemente.

- Poderia ao menos se virar de costas, então?

- Vire-se você! – ele via como era divertido provocá-la.

Ela se virou de costas para ele e tirou a blusa, colocando a dele em seguida. Como era bem comprida, ela podia livrar-se da calça jeans e vestir a dele sem problemas. Desabotoou a calça e foi abaixando-a devagar, e tinha certeza de que Tom a fitava. Já estava pronta para vestir-se por completo, quando ele a virou de frente para si, encostando-a na parede, e a pressionando com o seu corpo.

Ficou ofegante, devido ao susto, e sem reação. O corpo dele tão próximo ao seu, sem camisa, e ela sem a calça.

- Eu acho que nunca disse como você é linda... – ele falou, antes de beijá-la fervorosamente.

Os seus lábios encaixavam-se perfeitamente com os dela, como se tivessem sido feitos para isso. Ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra escorregava por sua barriga, acariciando-o de leve com as unhas. Podia sentir como ele estava arrepiado, e isso a deixou satisfeita.

Tom revidou passando ambas as pernas da menina por sua cintura, encaixando-se perfeitamente no meio delas, e a segurando pelas coxas. Ela não conseguiu conter um gemido baixo, o que o deixou mais excitado do que já estava. Ainda a segurando, foi até a cama, e a deitou, ficando por cima dela. Os toques tornaram-se mais urgentes, como se precisassem disso para continuarem vivos. Arrancaram as roupas um do outro com pressa, jogando-as por todo lado.

Tom fez questão de beijar cada pedacinho da menina, que se sentia inebriada pelos toques dele.

O garoto nunca havia sentido algo assim, nunca havia aproveitado tanto uma noite com uma mulher. Sempre pensou apenas em si mesmo, em ter prazer, e dessa vez foi diferente. Ele queria que ela estivesse gostando tanto quanto ele estava, queria ter certeza de que ele era a razão pela qual ela gemia e sussurrava seu nome o tempo todo.

Laiz estava deitada com Bill ao seu lado, trocando beijos e carinhos.

- Eu... Quero te dar uma coisa. – o moreno disse, encarando-a.

- O quê, amor?

Ele levantou e pegou algo no bolso de seu jeans. Entregou à ela uma pequena caixinha de veludo preta, e dentro haviam duas alianças de prata.

- Quer namorar comigo, Laiz? – ele disse. – Eu não sei como me apaixonei tão rápido, vivi anos sem uma garota ao meu lado, e quando te encontrei, foi como se tivesse simplesmente esperado esse tempo todo para ter você... - tremia ligeiramente, e era possível sentir o medo em sua voz. Ela sorriu, pegando a maior das alianças e colocando no dedo anelar da mão direita dele, e fez o mesmo em sua mão com a aliança menor. Ele assistia, e um sorriso ia se formando em seus lábios.

- Eu quero, Bill. – ela respondeu.

Beijaram-se carinhosamente, e ele deitou novamente, abraçando-a como se nunca mais fosse se soltar dela. Sussurrou vários "Ich liebe dich", e aos poucos, foram adormecendo.

Tom e Amanda estavam deitados, e abraçados. As respirações ainda começavam a se normalizar, e ambos se encaravam com sorrisos estampados nos rostos. Estavam perdidos, um no olhar do outro, tentando encontrar uma razão para tudo o que estavam sentindo, pelo simples fato de estarem juntos. Era possível ver indecisão, medo e receio do olhar dele, enquanto no dela, via-se conforto, carinho. Deram mais um beijos antes de fecharem os olhos e mergulharem em sono profundo.


End file.
